


Second Snippet

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Aly's 200 word Ten years in the future, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Second Snippet

## Second Snippet

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: The do not belong to me. Pet Fly owns them.

* * *

Chantal rushed to the waiting room in the ER, eyes scanning for her brother-in-laws. 

"Chantal." Blair intercepted her "Stephen is fine. The Doctor said it was only a mild heart attack. You'll be able to see him shortly. Where's Zeke and Ula?" 

"Sally is watching them. Jim?" 

"In with Stephen now. When he's done you can see Stephen. William is catching the first flight out of LAX." 

"I was in a meeting when you called. Franklin's secretary had orders not to disturb us. It took the policeman you sent to get the message to me." 

"It's okay Chantal. I thought it was something like that, that's why we did it." 

Jim walked out of the examination room straight to them. "Chantal, he's asking for you. Go on in. It'll be all right." He steered his sister-in-law towards the examination room. 

"That could be me in there. Stephen is 47, two years younger then I am." Jim said reaching out to hold Blair "If it wasn't for the changes you made..." he held onto Blair tightly, badly shaken. 

"I love you, Jim. You're in great shape and you're going to stay that way." Blair said holding on. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
